Sam and Sara: Having Fun
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is a compian piece to Dean and Cassie: Having fun, but that doesn't have to be read to read this one. R&R and i'll post more. Hope you love it.
1. At Home 1

Don't own, sorry it's kinda short.

Sam and Sara: Have A Little Fun

Sara walked into the house and found Sam waiting on her. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back with a smile on his face before he kissed her. "The kids are staying with their cousins tonight. Dean and Cassie said that we needed time to ourselves for once." Sam told her. "I believe that they are right." He told her

Sara smiled at him before they went upstairs. "I think they're right." She added.

Sam hadn't told her everything about what he had planned. And he wouldn't exactly tell her everything either because telling her that Dean had practically given him sex advice on how to get her back in bed. Sam opened the door to the bedroom and it was lit with candles with the smell of roses coming from the room.

"You did all of this?" Sara asked him

"Yeah." Sam told her before he took her to the bed. He laid her on the bed before he turned on the CD player. "I'm going to have some fun with my wife." He told her

Sara couldn't help, but smile. It had been a while since they'd had this opportunity to be alone and she was going to take full advantage of it. She pulled him to her and kissed him not letting go till she needed air again. "I want you now." She told him.

"I had plans." Sam told her.

"Forget them, I want my husband to make love to me right now." she said and he kissed her back as he lay down beside her.

Before long they were laying there holding each other as they kissed. Sara kissed her way down to his hardening erection and took him into her mouth. She knew all the right spots that turned him on and she used them to her advantage. She cupped his balls and slid her fingers up and down his tightened stomach as he moaned. "You're going to kill me." He said trying to catch his breath.

"I'll stop way before I let you die." She said going up to him and kissing him letting him taste the pre-cum that was forming on his leaking cock. "You taste so good, I want more." She told him almost making cum right then. "Oh no you don't Sammy, you're not cumming till I tell you to." She said tightening her fingers around the base so he couldn't cum.

Sam was so close, but he knew she'd torture him before she'd let him cum. He wasn't complaining though he loved it. Sara went back down taking him into her mouth again and started licking and sucking as she went up and down the shaft. "Please, baby." he said when he was closer.

Sara thought she'd tortured him enough so she came up to where he was and slowly slid onto his leaking cock. "Want me to ride you?" She asked with a smile

Sam couldn't form words when those words slipped from her mouth. He nodded, but she just sat still.

"You gotta say something Sammy." she told him kissing his jaw.

"Please." He said.

"Please what you gotta tell me." She told him again.

"Ride." Was all he could get out before he fell back on the pillow.

Sara let him have relief as she started moving again. It wasn't long before Sam flipped them taking control over their love making. Sara smiled she knew he was going to get her home. "Better hold on." he told her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sam slammed home in one quick motion almost taking her over right then, but she held on few more strokes and she was a goner. She came crying out his name as he too went over into his on orgasm. He kissed her till he needed air pulling away and looking into her eyes. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She told him as he rolled off of her. "So five minutes and we can go again?" she asked before they started laughing.


	2. At Home 2

**Don't own the CW does. This has been betaed by Matchmaker 131. Thank you tons for the help. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long for this chapter I'll try to get it updated more often R&R:D**

Chapter 2

Sarah had just pulled into their driveway when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Sweetie," she said.

"Hi, I thought since it was Friday we could celebrate," he said.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to come inside and find out," he said before he hung up.

--

Sarah went up to the door and before she could open it Sam opened it.

"I'm glad to see you," she said as she kissed and hugged him before they closed the door and he led her to the kitchen.

But the kitchen tour wasn't about eating.

--

Sam didn't waste any time once the door was shut he pushed Sarah against it kissing her while he tried to remove her clothes. Sarah couldn't help, but smile sometimes she thought that he just waited for moments to get her alone so he could show her his wild side. She helped him take her clothes and his off and they walked backwards kissing each other till Sam hit the kitchen island. He didn't want to go upstairs so he lifted her then placed her on the island.

"You seem to think that I'm going to have sex here," she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

--

"The kids are with Dean and Cassie for the entire night so I want to take advantage of our free time," he said before he kissed her again.

Sarah couldn't help, but smile at him as she knew it was true. Since they had had there second and third children there was little fun time for them.

He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist before he began to kiss and lick along her chest just above her breasts. Sarah grew wet almost immediately as he avoided her nipples.

--

Sam smiled as he tortured his wife after few more minutes he went were she wanted him and licked at her nipples until she moaned from the pleasure.

"See if I can get you off just by doing this," he said as he kept switching nipples.

Sarah pushed her fingers through his hair as he slid his fingers inside her wet channel. He stroked her with one hand while his lips delighted her nipples, his other hands played along her back as she squirmed against him.

Then he bit down gently on her nipple till she moaned and arched up. Sam was hard but tried to ignore it despite the evidence that stood up almost past his navel, as it patiently waited.

"Sammy." she said using his nickname. It always slipped out when she was being pleasured.

Sam smiled when it came to her saying his nickname it didn't seem so bad. And he did the same to the other nipple and that was the end as Sarah went over whimpering. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom as he kissed her while she was coming down.

"My turn my love." He told her as he laid her gently on their bed.

--

Sarah pushed Sam on his back as she slid down kissing a trail down to his leaking member. "All for me?" she asked before licking it away.

Sam moaned trying to take hold of her, but she pushed his hands to his side telling him not to touch.

"I gotta…" he started, but she pulled away and went to their closet and came back with two sets of hand cuffs placing them on each his wrists then on the headboards. " Sarah." He said when she got back on the bed.

--

"I said no touching, and since you don't want to follow orders then you forced me to play my hand." She told him going back to what she'd started.

She took Sam fully into her mouth sucked him. She only put the head in first sucking then a little more teasing him as she continued to take him in an inch in at a time. She could see the effect on Sam as he held the headboard. Sarah pulled something from behind her and slightly rubbed it over his cock making him moan at the pleasure.

Sam arched up as she did so gasping at the feeling. He tried to see what it was, but he couldn't focus his vision at the moment as she pleasured him. "Sarah, baby you're killing me," he said as she kissed him and sunk onto his cock. "I'm not going to kill you, Sammy, but... next time Dean calls you that you're going to tell him not to call you that again aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"I hope I'm there to see his face because, Sammy it will be so fun," she said as she leaned down to kiss him again.

--

Sam tugged on the cuffs as she bit on his neck finding his ticklish spots 

where she took full advantage.

"Baby, please," he begged as she began to rock back and forth on his cock.

"Move," he said.

"Is that an order, Sammy?"

"No just a friendly request."

"Good because you know I don't take orders well," she said with a wicked grin.

Sam smiled, "That so then why is it that when I ask you to get on your knees you do?"

"Because you ask you don't order," she told him making a diamond as she moved. It was torture on Sam, but she knew that he loved it after all he'd gave her the Cosmo and asked to do it.

"You like this?"

"God yes." Sam said gripping the head board again. "Can you move up and down some too?" he asked.

--

Sarah didn't say anything, but she started altering between thrusting and back and forth motions. She was worked herself in to a frenzy as she road him. Sam arched up into her and heard her cry out as he hit her G-spot. "That feel good," he asked.

--

Sarah reached up and took the cuffs off as she allowed him to finally touch her and he took it upon himself to flip them over.

"It's my turn," he said as he moved inside of her while he kissed her neck and lips. It wasn't long before they were spiraling towards the happy ending that they loved. Sam started thrusting quicker hitting her G-spot every time, till she headed over the edge and he let his guard down and went with her. They kissed each other as they did so.

TBC


	3. At The Library

**Like always don't ****own the CW does. This has been betaed by Matchmaker 131. Thank you tons for the help. Hope you enjoy it. ****I got the idea from a review. Any suggestions send them my way. ****:D**

Sam had gone to the library to do some homework for one of his law classes. He was excited he was about to graduate in two weeks. He smiled as he went back to the section which held the books he needed.

Sarah decided to show up and surprise him since she knew where he would be. She also was aware that Sam had a fantasy about having sex in a library and she was in the mood to make that fantasy a reality. With a smile she went up to locate her man.

"Hi," Sam said when he saw her coming up.

His eyes lit up and other parts of him became perky at the sound of his wife's voice. Sam had to take a deep breath as he licked his lips when he saw her.

"Hi, honey, You look like you could use a bit of a break, maybe we can have some fun," she said as she pulled him towards the far back section.

--

"Oh," Sam said when she took off her jacket which revealed she had only her bra on underneath.

His mouth dropped open and his pants grew tighter in the crotch as his heart began to race. He liked Sarah's idea of fun. She was such a naughty girl at times sometimes he couldn't keep up with her, but he did his best to try.

"Why didn't you say something," he said as he pulled her close for a kiss not wanting to wait to hold his wife to his body.

--

Sarah tried to help him undress but neither of them wanted to waste time, they also didn't want to get caught so the faster they went the better. Sam pushed her against the window as she unzipped his jeans and reached in the little hole of his boxers Sarah grinned when she felt how ready he was for her. The nearest window had a bench seat and Sam sat down before he removed her jeans. But Sarah was impatient and straddled his body as soon as her jeans hit the floor. She was slick for Sam and he felt as he slid up inside her tight opening. They tried not to moan but it was hard when they felt so naughty and they enjoyed the impromptu sex.

Sarah rode him as quietly as she could as Sam thrusted upward as he used his arms to push her butt up. They both wanted each other to cum, but first they had to get there. They didn't speak as they watched each other. His hands roamed from the position under her butt to her bra before he pinched her nipples as Sarah sighed. Sarah accidently set off the silent alarm neither knowing it they continued to make love to each other. Sam shifted as he tried to be more helpful in his position, "I'm going cum," he whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe.

Sarah smiled and wrapped her legs around him pushing him in deeper she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then go ahead," she told him.

The security guard looked at the monitor when the alarm was tripped before he went up to see the problem. He was about to open the door to the stairwell that lead to the top floor when he got a call on his radio.

Sam and Sarah where still wrapped around one another on the bench moving rapidly towards their climaxes when Sam hit the alarm again. "Shit," he said as he realized what he had done. "We gotta go." he said.

"Why I'm close," Sarah told him.

"Well if we don't get out here now then I'm sure a guard is going to come through that door any second I just tripped the silent alarm," he told her, but he hadn't made any motion to move.

Sarah pulled him back down and kissed him. "Finish or I'll do it," she said in a tone that Sam knew too well that meant she'd do it. Everybody thought that Sarah was a nice and tamed girl for him, but if they only knew what went on behind closed doors.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he picked her up then pushed her against the wall and slid in her again this time each thrust was harder and faster, but Sarah loved it. She came right away as she cried out Sam's name as she went over taking him with her.

Sam didn't waste any time he pulled up his jeans while Sarah put her clothes back on as fast as she could. They both slipped into the closest rest room to adjust their clothing.

It was a good thing too, because at the moment the security guard opened the stairwell door, it wasn't thirty feet to the bench where they sat, a moment before, where the guard had to reset the alarm. He only shook his head and left again when he had done his duty.

Sam smiled and kissed his wife as they waited for the guard to leave. "Next time we do this remind me not to trip the alarm," Sam told her as he peeked out of the door of the unisex bathroom.

Sarah smiled. "I accidently hit it first," she admitted with a grin, "Sorry," she said as she hid a smile in his chest as they hugged.

Sam whispered in her ear, "I love your spontaneity Sarah Michelle Blake Winchester."

**AN: Send Ideas to me by review and i'll try and write them.**


	4. At The Zoo

**Like always don't ****own the CW does. This has been betaed by Matchmaker 131. Thank you tons for the help. Hope you enjoy it. ****I got the idea from a review. Any suggestions send them my way. ****:D**

AT THE ZOO

(Before Dean and Cassie get there)

It was a Winchester family fun day and they were all meeting at the zoo. Sam and Sarah convinced John and Mary to join in for the fun. Sam got the tickets while they waited on Dean and Cassie to show up with their kids. Sam went to find the rest room while Sarah followed with the excuse that she should take care of her business before they began also. Once out of sight Sarah pulled Sam towards the security booth at the entrance. The guard was on break and wouldn't be back for fifteen minutes according to the sign.

--

Sam followed Sarah inside and before he could kiss her she pushed him on the chair after putting her jacket on it. No need to sit on something somebody else might have had fun on too she thought.

"Sarah, anybody can see us," he said before she pulled the blinds down, "That's better," Sam said as they proceeded to make out.

Sam had her shirt off in no time and threw it on the counter as he latched onto her neck sucking while he undid her bra. She moaned as he licked her sensitive spot that always got her wet and he knew that well. He was aware of all of her hot spots and intended to use them.

--

He stood up before he undid her jeans. He pushed them off and let them hit the floor. Next his jeans joined hers before they sat back down as Sam slid into her. She was wet so they didn't have to take time for foreplay and both were glad because they didn't know who might come up.

The danger of getting caught by either the guard or a family coming to the zoo made them more excited. They didn't speak as they made love slowly. It had started getting difficult as they rode each other when the chair began to move, but once up against the window everything seemed better.

Sam groaned when Sarah bit down on his neck making him go faster. He pushed up then pulled her down hard and fast making them both cry out as he hit her G-spot. The end was close yet neither wanted it to be over. They stopped 

moving and went back to kissing before they watched one another for a bit until they couldn't take it any longer then started moving again.

--

Sam met her every thrust as he hit her G-spot over and over not stopping as she cried out in pleasure. When the bubble of pleasure finally popped they yelled out each others name and held each other as they came down.

"We gotta get out here before somebody sees us," Sam finally said kissing his wife who was still not completely back yet.

"I know," Sarah said as they got dressed

"I don't get why the shades are down," Cassie said said from the van outside the guards building. They had just pulled up and where waiting to get in.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Dean said as he got out the van and went over to the door to knock.

--

Sam almost freaked he wasn't sure if it was the guard or somebody who wanted to enter the zoo. "What do we do?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah who was looking at the door on the other side grabbed him and took off running out of it.

Dean walked up just as he saw his brother running out the door. He couldn't help but laugh he knew what Sam had been doing. "That's my boy?" he said before he went back to the van. "Just drive threw," Dean told Cassie with a smile.

"What's so funny**?" s**he asked

"Let's just say I got an idea," Dean told her before he gave her a kiss the kids in the back laughing, "You and me are having fun here." he whispered with another kiss before she drove through the gates.


	5. At Sam's Office

**Like always don't ****own the CW does. This has been betaed by Matchmaker 131. Thank you tons for the help. Hope you enjoy it. ****I got the idea from a review. Any suggestions send them my way. Sorry it was late been busy lately. R&R Thanks for all the reviews so far**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's Office at Work**

**(Month after the last one)**

Sarah had made plans to meet Sam for lunch, but he'd called to cancel because of work commitments. Sarah decided that she should surprise him with lunch at his office. She smiled at the receptionist and she smiled back, "Hello Mrs. Winchester it has been a while since you came in to see your husband, just one moment," Sam's secretary, Claire, said.

"I wanted to surprise him," Sarah said.

"Mr. Winchester, your next appointment is here," Claire said into the phone.

"Okay send them in," Sam said tightening his tie again, "Please Claire call me Sam," he said for the thousandth time.

Sarah walked in wearing a trench styled coat in a rich navy blue, "Hi honey," she said with a smile as she shut the door, "We're not going to be bothered for the next hour, because it is officially time lunch."

She stood in front of Sam as she unbuttoned her coat to reveal that she didn't have a thing on besides high heeled boots that went to her knees.

"Sa… Sarah," Sam said with surprise as his wife dropped the coat to the chair, "What are you doing?" he asked, but it was a rhetorical question because he already knew exactly what she was doing.

"If you got anything important on that desk you might want to move it now," she told him before she tossed something at him, Sam smiled after he looked at it, "In a bit, we can check on that," she said with a smile of her own.

It didn't take Sam long to clear his desk, "Why don't we check it then celebrate I don't think I can wait."

"Okay," Sarah said taking the box back and going to Sam's private bathroom. Sam followed her letting his hands wrap around her waist, "Baby I can't do this with you holding me even though I wish I could."

Sam let go of her for few minutes till she was finished then he hugged her, "I think I got an idea," he said with a smile before he picked her up and took her to the 

computer. He signed into his email account and sent a message to Dean that made them both laugh when they thought about him getting it.

The message came back with the reply of '_what the hell? Who is this?_' Sam emailed back telling him who it was and asked him what he thought. The reply was '_Sammy you having sex at your desk in the middle of the day, That's my boy ._' Sam laughed before he showed Sarah.

Sam let Sarah type this time as he squatted down by the chair so he could stroke her clit before he moved so she sit on his lap, 'We're having sex in your brother's chair, hi big brother,' she said adding a smile to the email, the response, 'you two are sick you know that do not email me while you're doing that, payback will be sweet though,' Dean replied, 'Bye, don't go to slow or fast,' he added.

Sam pushed the button on the screen and put Sarah on his desk, "Time for some fun my dear wife."

Sam moved the monitor further back on the desk after he pushed the keyboard drawer back underneath the desk.

Sarah stood up before he backed her against the desk. She reached to unbutton his slacks before she reached inside.

"Mine," she said as his lips came down on hers.

Sarah maneuvered herself upon the desk then Sam moved in between her legs all while still kissing.

He traced her bare back with his large hands before he lifted her up so he could slide inside when he legs wrapped around his waist. His slacks where half on half off but neither of them cared. Sarah held on to his neck as he pushed up and she moved down against his hard member. Sam stopped short of coming as he grinned at Sarah who frowned.

"What?"

"Not yet," he said as he stepped from his slacks as they fell to the floor with his boxers.

--

Sarah got up walking to the wall, "Fine you tease, now, I'm calling the shots Sam," she told him pulling him to her as she stood against the wall. Sam kissed her pushing her arms above her head with one hand while he used the other one to run over her nipples which hardened them. She moaned as he bent down and sucked one into his mouth which made her arch against him in want.

Sam smiled before he used the tip of his tongue over the other nipple making her squirm. He knew that she loved what he was doing by the way she moaned. She was squirming by the time he again started to push into her soaking wet channel. Sam groaned at the satisfying feeling of being inside his wife's body. He 

stared into her eyes as he thrust in and out making her cry out each time in a harsh whisper. He sent shock waves of pleasure throw her body as he continued to pick up his pace.

When Sam let her arms go she tightened her legs around his waist for better support. It was the perfect angle for stimulation to get to her soft spot. She didn't care if there would be bruises later it felt beyond wonderful now, later was later.

--

Sam nipped and sucked at her neck as he moved towards his desk he couldn't stand up much longer. He had cleared off things earlier so he just sat her down letting her legs drop to his hips before he continued. It didn't take much longer before they were both moaning the other's name.

Sarah smiled as Sam slid into his desk chair with a satisfied smile on his face that matched hers.

"So you want to go and check it?" she asked before she went to the private bathroom again. Sam got up and followed her wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned the stick over.

"I'm Pregnant," Sarah said with a huge smile on her face, "We're having another baby," she told him before they kissed.

Sam smiled against her mouth.


End file.
